ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostfreak Strikes Back
Ghostfreak Strikes Back is the 7th episode of Kobra 10 Plot Dante takes the gang to a circus in town. It features the amazing Zombozo. The circus performers seem freaky to the gang. Theres Acid Breath a man who shoots acid from his mouth. Thumbskull, and huge guy with super strength. Frightwig , a lady who can use her hair as tentacles, and finally Zombozo the ringmaster. Kobra is shown to be somewhat scared of Zombozo. Then when the circus is over Kim laughs at Kobra for being scared of a clown. Kobra leaves them and walks away elsewhere. Then he sees the Circus freaks mugging an old lady. Kobra transforms into Wildmutt and pounces on Thumbskull. Then the old lady runs off and the freaks attack the mutt. Wildmutt easily overpowers Acid Breath and Frightwig but Thumbskull proves to be a challenge. Then zombozo comes out and Kobra whimpers away. Zombozo orders the freaks to get him. Then all of the sudden Kobra turns from Wildmutt to Ghostfreak and posseses Thumbskull and beats the other freaks. Then Jack, Kim and Dante show up and see Kobra. The Omnitrix times out and Kobra returns to normal. Kobra asks what happend and Kim says he lost control. The gang leaves when Kobra says the Circus Freaks were mugging a lady. Dante suggests they investigate. He says they'll have to split up and instantly Kim wants to go with Kobra which leaves Dante and Jack. Kobra and Kim search the back of the big top when the Omnitrix stats making noises. Kobra hears Ghostfreaks voice but Kim doesn't. Then in a flash of green light Ghostfreak appears to have escpaed the Omnitrix! Kobra and Kim are terrified but the horror has yet to begin. Ghostfreak peels off his skin to reveal his scary true from which Kim screams loudly from and into Kobras arms. Dante and Jack hear Kim's scream and head toward her. Ghostfreak tries to posses Kobra to become whole again but they step back into the sun which burns Ghostfreak and he heads back into the shadows. Dante and Jack appear and kobra explains everything. Meanwhile Ghostfreak is lurking in the shadows when he sees Zombozo and posseses him. He orders the Circus Freaks to bring Kobra to him. It's getting dark and the Circus Freaks jump the gang. Dante gets out some weapons to take them out. Kobra transforms into Heatblast and blasts fire at the freaks and takes them all out. Then a possesed Zombozo enters. Ghostfreak leaves his body and tries to merge with Kobra but he can't because he's an alien and he's Heatblast so he could get burned. Then Ghostfreak tries to merge again but it tampers with the Omnitrix and causes Kobra to turn inot Grey Matter. Ghostfreak gets severely burned and looks for Kobra. Kobra runs to the big top and Ghostfreak soon follows. Kobra hides and Ghostfreak searches for him. Then Dante comes in and blasts Ghostfreak with a sun gun and destroys Ghostfreak. Then the Omnitrix times out. In the end the Circus Freaks get arrested and kobra is left with 9 aliens. Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Grey Matter Characters *Kobra *Kim *Jack *Dante Villains *Zs'Skayar *Circus Freaks Trivia *This is Ghostfreaks last appearence as of now *Kobra is kinda scared of clowns *Once again Kim exhibits a liking for Kobra Category:Episodes Category:Kobra 10